No Title gak ada judul
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: " Ahh… hyung.. sudah hentikan… stop hyung! Ini sakit sekali…" kata Ryeowook sambil meringis. Keringatnya sudah sebesar biji jagung karena menahan rasa sakit.    " Sshhh…. Sudahlah. Diam dulu. Nanti kau juga akan merasa enak…" Yesung masih tetap melanjutka


pairing : YeWook

genre : humor gagal

drabble dan abal-abal

diclaimer : semua yang terlibat dalam fict saya adalah milik Tuhan semata

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**CERITA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN PADA SEMUA ORGAN KESEHATAN ANDA..**

**SEDIAKAN KANTONG PLASTIK SAAT SEDANG MEMBACA,, BERJAGA-JAGA BILA TIBA-TIBA ANDA MUNTAH-MUNTAH..**

**BILA SAKIT BERLANJUT HARAP HUBUNGI AUTHOR UNTUK DIBERI OBAT BERUPA PHOTO TERBARU AUTHOR UKURAN 10R.. HOHOH ^_^**

* * *

><p>happy reading... ^_^<p>

hope you like and enjoy this fict... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>No Title<strong>

( gak ada judulnya... maunya dikasih judul,, tapi gak nemu judul yang cocok.)

Hari ini super junior mendapatkan waktu libur selama sehari penuh. Hal ini sangat jarang mereka terima. Biasanya hari-hari mereka hanya diisi dengan latihan, konser, suting, siaran dan tetekbengek(?) lainnya. *jiah… bahasanya* kesempatan emas yang jarang datang itu juga dimanfaatkan secara maksimal oleh YeWook couple. Mereka menggunakan libur sehari itu untuk jalan-jalan dan mengukir moment indah yang romantic berdua. Hanya berdua dan tidak ada pengganggu. Setelah dirasa penyamaran yang mereka gunakan sudah cukup, mereka berangkat jalan-jalan.

" Chagiya, kita habiskan waktu free sehari kita dengan bersenang-senang berdua. Aku mau memahat memori yang tak akan terlupa dalam benakmu. Hal yang akan kita lakukan nanti adalah bukti cinta kita." Kata Yesung saat mereka akan berangkat.

Ryewook hanya tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya ada beberapa tanda tanya yang bergelantungan dalam benaknya. 'Aku mau memahat memori yang tak akan terlupa dalam benakmu. Hal yang akan kita lakukan nanti adalah bukti cinta kita. ' kata-kata Yesung itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apa sebenarnya yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

" Yesung hyung sudah merencanakan apa ya?" Tanya Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

" Ahh… hyung.. sudah hentikan… stop hyung! Ini sakit sekali…" kata Ryeowook sambil meringis. Keringatnya sudah sebesar biji jagung karena menahan rasa sakit.

" Sshhh…. Sudahlah. Diam dulu. Nanti kau juga akan merasa enak…" Yesung masih tetap melanjutka aktifitasnya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan kesakitan Ryeowook.

" H-hyung….. pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu keras… aku malu… banyak orang disini… J-jangannn melakukannya di siniiiii… ahhh hyung… tolong berhentilah.." teriak Ryeowook lagi. Suaranya semakin berat tertahan di tenggorokannya.

" Diam dan rasakan dulu. Aku sudah belajar hal ini dari Eunhyuk. Nanti kau juga akan merasa enakan kok. Aku berani jamin." Yesung masih tetap pada aktifitasnya. Dia benar-benar tak peduli pada Ryeowook yang berada dibawahnya dan sedang berteriak menderita.

Mereka tetap melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang yang lewat. Yesung masih terus berusaha sementara Ryeowook tetap meringis kesakitan karena ulah Yesung.

" H-hyung… sepertinya sudah mulai enakan dibanding yang tadiii…" kali ini wajah Ryeowook sudah berubah. Ada gurat kelegaan di sana.

Yesung tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya yang sudah tidak kesakitan lagi.

" Ahh… Hyung… D-disitu.. disitu tadi enak hyung…" Ryeowook kali ini benar-benar merasa keenakan.

" Tuh kan, kalau kau menyuruhku berhenti tadi, kau tidak akan merasakan puncaknya." Yesung semakin bersemangat.

" Ahh… benaaaar hyung… Ssshhhh… lebih cepat hyung… lebih kuat dan keras…"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar permintaan Ryeowook. Tanpa menunggu disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, Yesung langsung mengabulkan permintaan Ryeowook.

" H-hyuuuung…. Sudah hampirrr keeeluuuuarr….." teriak Ryeowook. Tangannya bergerak meremas tangan Yesung yang berada di lehernya.

" Keluarkan saja chagiya… jangan malu lagi. Kalau kau menahannya kau sendiri yang akan rugi."

Ryeowook tampak mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar kata-kata Yesung.

" Ahh… H-hyuuung…." Teriak Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan apa yang dari tadi dia tahan. Sesuatu yang dari tadi mendesak ingin keluar.

Yesung tersenyum puas. " Lega kan?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengusap pipi Ryeowook lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dia masih lemas.

" Apa aku bilang. Kau itu mabuk. Kalau kau tidak keluarkan muntahmu, nanti kau sendiri yang akan kesakitan. Setelah muntah merasa baikan kan?"

" Nae hyung. Gomawo." Ryeowook tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya itu.

" Aku sudah belajar ilmu memijat itu dari Eunhyuk. Aku pernah merasakan pijatannya saat aku masuk angin, dan hasilnya muntahku keluar cepat sekali. Sebentar saja aku sudah enakan. Mangkannya aku belajar memijat padanya. Ternyata berguna juga." Kata Yesung panjang. Dia terlihat bangga sekali sudah melakukan hal yang berguna pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

" Ah, hyung benar. Maaf ya tadi aku sempat malu. Habisnya banyak orang dan aku tak mau muntah di tempat umum."

" Gwaenchana. Lain kali jangan naik jetcoster saat keadaanmu kurang sehat." Yesung mengusap kelapal Ryeowook.

" Nae hyung. Arraso."

" Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Aku lapar dari tadi berkeliling taman hiburan ini tanpa mendapat pasokan makanan." Ajaknya dan menggandeng tangan mungil Ryeowook.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju café. Mereka tidak mau kesempatan liburan berdua yang tinggal sebentar itu terbuang sia-sia hanya karena Ryeowook yang mabuk dan muntah-muntah karena naik jetcoster.

E.N.D

* * *

><p>Hyaaah!<p>

Author ngumpet dalem lemari. #plakk *perasaan ngumpet mulu kerjaannya*

Ini fict GaJe yang saya ciptakan karena tegang menunggu hasil pengumuman kelulusan…

Niatnya bikin humor,,, tapi kayaknya garing ya? *pundung di pojokan* m(_ _)m

Saya emang gak bakat ngelucu…

oh iya,,, buat yang udah terlanjur masang otak yadong,,, maaf.. anda tidak dapat menemukan adegan limun di sini... hhohohoho ^o^

sekarang saya minta riviewnya pada para readers yang baik hati ini,,,

dan terimakasih sudah membaca fict saya... ^_^


End file.
